


cheshire cat smile

by soundsandsweetairs



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Fanmix, I put honestly way too much work into this, M/M, Playlist, So much tswift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundsandsweetairs/pseuds/soundsandsweetairs
Summary: didn’t you flash your green eyes at me? didn’t you calm my fears with a cheshire cat smile?A fanmix inspired by BannedBloodOranges' fic Gargoyles.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver, Jim Hawkins/Long John Silver (Muppets)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	cheshire cat smile

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Gargoyles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966645) by [BannedBloodOranges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges). 



> This fic has taken up permanent residence in my brain since I read it a couple of months ago. Behold: this truly self-indulgent playlist.
> 
> Listen. Is "Dear John" too on-the-nose? Absolutely. Do I care? No.

[**cheshire cat smile**](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6GR3YT9B7Kb2prfu9TrM8T?si=JUrKXtoCQoGwN7YOlzzuVA) \- a self-indulgent fanmix inspired by bannedbloodoranges' fic [gargoyles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966645/chapters/34684721). featuring frankly too much tswift.

> wonderland - taylor swift: _didn’t you flash your green eyes at me? didn’t you calm my fears with a cheshire cat smile?_

> if i don’t - hayley orrantia: _there’s a beautiful monster, he’s laying here in my bed, and i’m lying here, believing his lies_

> something in the way you move - adam christopher (opb ellie goulding): _push me closer, further, break me just enough, your lies always seem so true, there’s nothing left for me to lose_

> illicit affairs - taylor swift: _look at this godforsaken mess that you made me, you showed me colors you know i can't see with anyone else_

> fool’s gold - one direction: _i know in my heart, you’re not a constant star_

> love the way you lie - skylar grey: _‘cause you feed me fables from your head, with violent words and empty threats_

> red - taylor swift: _faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly_

> better man - little big town: _i see the permanent damage you did to me, never again, i just wish i could forget when it was magic_

> dear john - taylor swift: _dear john, i see it all now, it was wrong, don’t you think nineteen’s too young to be played by your dark twisted games, when i loved you so?_


End file.
